


can't wait for this year to end

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "I'm so bored though, and I miss walking the dogs and getting fresh air and just not laying here.""My love, I've opened all the windows, despite it being below zero outside. I've allowed the dogs full access to our bedroom, I'm unsure what else I can do for you."Tears well up in Will's eyes."Oh, no, mylimasis, settle, it's alright.""Y-you think I'm a bur-burden."--AKA Will is on bedrest and a bit overwhelmed.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: #SpookySlick





	can't wait for this year to end

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 6 - Oviposition| ** _Mpreg_** |Creature From The Deep + Whumptober day 29 - Reluctant Bedrest  
> \--  
> Not _spooky/Halloween-y_ as SpookySlick is supposed to be but since it's a continuation.. I think it counts.. maybe?  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Title from World's On Fire by Mike Shinoda  
> \--  
> Continuation of [Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198380) and [Day 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230455) but you don't _have_ to read them to understand this.  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

"Haaanibal." Will whines.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sick of lying here."

"I know, my love. I know, I'm sorry, but it's for the best, for you and our child."

"I'm so bored though, and I miss walking the dogs and getting fresh air and just not laying here."

"My love, I've opened all the windows, despite it being below zero outside. I've allowed the dogs full access to our bedroom, I'm unsure what else I can do for you."

Tears well up in Will's eyes.

"Oh, no, mylimasis, settle, it's alright."

"Y-you think I'm a bur-burden."

"No, my love, not at all. I only wish there was more I could do for you."

"M-make me healthier and stronger and able to carry our b-ba-baby." Will sobs.

Hannibal hates seeing him cry, he climbs onto the bed with Will and pulls him into his arms. Letting Will scent him, "You are strong and healthy, but pregnancy is difficult."

"I already l-l-lost two babies, I ca-can't lose another one."

"Shh, I know you're afraid, my love, but you're twenty-seven weeks now, almost there, our baby is growing well,"

Will interrupts, "B-bu-but I was bleeding a-a-and leaking amniotic fluid,"

Hannibal does not like to interrupt Will, but does so anyway. "And that is exactly why you are resting and not doing anything strenuous. My love, we are doing everything possible to ensure your safety and our child's. I know it must be difficult to stay in bed other than trips to the bathroom, but just think of all the things we can do once our baby is born."

"If." Will mumbles quietly between sobs.

"No, Will, not if, when. When our child is born. Even if you were to go into labor today, our child would have an eighty two to ninety percent chance of survival. There is no more if to our situation." Hannibal can't help the anger he feels.

"I'm ju-just so scared."

Hannibal gently shushes him, "I'm afraid too, if it's not meant to be then it's not, there is nothing we can do to change that. But I don't believe that, I believe that our child is strong and healthy like we are. Will, my love, I cannot begin to imagine the type of pain you've felt, but I've gone through pain as well. Loss is horrible, the constant wonder of what could have been done differently.. but Will you cannot dwell on those thoughts. We need to think positively, think of all the wonderful things that are to come."

Will continues to cry in Hannibal's arms. "It's going to be alright, my love. No matter what happens, I will always be here and always love you."

"You are the most important thing to me, Will."

He gently rubs Will's belly, trying to calm him. Their baby kicks, Hannibal feels it--strongly. "Our child is telling you not to fret, dear Will. That they are strong and healthy."

Will sniffles, "Will you stay with me?"

"Until the day I die, and even then my spirit may linger, not wanting to be parted from you."

Will laughs--small and light but a laugh all the same. "I meant now.. in bed with us."

"Of course, mano mėile, there is no where I would rather be." Hannibal kisses the top of Will's head, breathing in the soft, sweet scent of his omega and their baby. "I will stay as long as you'll have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
